Dark power unleashed
by zyan66
Summary: A mysterious baby is found and entrusted to the care of Minato and Kushina who survived the Nine-Tails incident when their twins were born. However, it seems that some very dark power resides within the boy who they took in as their own son. Not finding the answer to who he really is, the boy tries to escape the village that refuses to give him answers.


**Hello people, this is just an idea that randomly popped in my head once and I decided to work it out. It's my firsts tory so it will probably suck anyway, but you have to start somewhere right.. The events that lead up to the first chapter will be explained in the future chapters and I would also like to apologize for any grammar mistakes and the like. Enjoy**

'hi' – Person talking

' _Hi'- Person thinking._

 **Chapter1: Attempting to leave Konoha**

( **Konohagakure)**

A young black haired boy wearing black Shinobi pants, a black long-sleeved shirt , black Shinobi sandals and a Forehead Protector that was wrapped around his forehead was dashing through the streets and rushing over the rooftops of Konohagakure, the Ninja village of the Land of Fire and one of the most powerful hidden villages in the Elemental Nations.

' I must go faster, my Dark clones won't be able to keep them distracted for long, and I'm sure the Jounin and ANBU Black Ops have been notified and send out after me already aswell.. If my classmates won't find me it will be one of them and I'm not even close to the gates of the village yet.' As the boy jumped from a particularly high building to the ground, the shock he received from landing caused a piercing pain coming from the bandaged wound on his chest to stop his advance.

' Not again…. The wound has opened again… ' As the boy gasped in pain, he spotted a nearby dark alley and quickly made his way over there to check his bandages.

The normal white color had disappeared and a dark red color had taken his place. 'It's useless, I can feel that all of my clones have been captured and dispelled, and this wound prevents me from moving any faster than walking, I'm done for… Still I have to try! There is no way they are going to keep me prisoner in this village without giving me any answers any longer!'

New found strength entered his body as he forced himself to jump on the roof and start running once again, ignoring the stabbing pain in his chest.

However, as he jumped another building while nearing the walls of the village a red chain shot out from under him and wrapped itself around his leg. The chain pulled him down and in mere seconds the boy crashed on the ground. He yelled out in pain as the wound came in contact with the ground and struggled very hard as he tried to get up. The chain let go of his foot and immediately another red chain shot out to wrap itself around his wrist.

The boy jerked his head upwards to look into the violet eyes of a girl with long flowing red hair that stood several yards away from him. She was wearing a red short sleeved shirt with the Uzumaki clan symbol on it, fishnet armguards, a red skirt, fishnet leggings and black Shinobi sandals with a low heel. The same Konoha Forehead Protector was wrapped around her forehead. . The chain that was wrapped around his wrist came out of her back.

'Look at you Zoras, you sneak out of the hospital, make a big scene over at the Hokage's office and then you even try to run away from the village in the condition you are in. Such a stupid action would be something I expect from Naruto, but not from you.' As she spoke, she was shaking her head.

'Saya please, you have to let me go! I know Minato and Kushina aren't my parents! I deserve to know who they are and where I came from! I won't get those answers by being forced to stay in this village! Saya I'm begging you, I know you are like my sister but you have to understand…' Zoras was desperately trying to reason with the girl to let him go.

' Zoras, you know just as well as I do that unless you are on a mission or ordered otherwise you are to stay in this village whether you want it or not.. I love you just as much as I love Naruto, Zoras, but I won't let you run away from home and make yourself a missing Nin by running away from the village for your own selfish desires! Think of how hard what you are doing is hurting mom and dad, they love you like their own son and you have me and Naruto who love you as our own sibling. This is sheer stupidity, you are staying right here and you are going back to the hospital!' Sayah's eyes narrowed as she spoke up.

' _The Shadow clones I sent out when I found him have informed the others, they should be here soon, I will just have to keep him subdued until then.'_ She strengthened the grip on his wrist.

'Saya if you don't let me go I will have to force you, please, I don't want to fight you!' Zoras knew from experience that if she was using that tone to speak with she was meaning business. He felt her strengthening the grip on his wrist aswell.

' _She's not going to release my wrist and the pain from the wound isn't showing signs of going away anytime soon either… I don't want to fight her.. But she's leaving me with no other choice! I will have my answers!_ Zoras started to direct his chakra to his free hand which started to be enveloped by a black aura. _'I'll just have to sever her chain and try to get away quickly!'_

Saya's eyes widened! _'No! He is going to use his dark scalpel to sever my chain! Guys please get here quickly!'_

Just as Zoras was preparing to slice the chain with his hand a shadow connected to his own and stopped him in his tracks. _'WHAT! No… I wasted to much time trying to reason with Saya… It was her plan to just keep me occupied all along…'_

' Shadow possession complete'. A boy with black hair that looked like a pineapple was crouched down on the ground forming a handsign. He was wearing a green lined mesh T-shirt under a short sleeved grey jacket with green edges, adorned on both the sleeves and the back with a Nara clan circle, his blue forehead protector wrapped around his left arm, brown pants, and blue shinobi sandals.

' Finally! Well done Shikamaru! You guys arrived just in the nick of time!' Saya allowed a smile to grace her lips as she released Zoras's wrist. Immediately after a group of young Shinobi jumped down from the rooftops in front of her immobilized 'sibling'.

Zoras tried desperately to free himself. _' It's no use, I can't escape Shikamaru's shadow possession… He has blocked me from using my powers.. '_ As he saw all the other people jumping from the rooftops he accepted defeat.

' _They are all here. Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Chouji, Lee, Tenten, Neji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino.. Wait a second where is Sasuke…'_ Zoras couldn't think about it any further as a boy with black hair wearing a navy blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar and the Uchiha crest on the back, white arm warmers along with white shorts pressed a pressure point on his neck causing him to immediately fall unconscious right after Shikamaru released his Shadow Possession jutsu.

'Sorry I'm late Saya, but I saw this delicious looking bowl of ramen while pursuing one of brother Zoras's clones that I couldn't resist!' The boy who spoke up was having spiky blond hair, and blue eyes. He was wearing an orange jumpsuit which had the same swirl on the back as Saya had on her shirt, along with blue ninja sandals and a forehead protector wrapped around his head.

Saya hit him hard on the head. 'Naruto, I swear ramen is going to get you killed 1 day….Now come and help me get Zoras to the hospital. We will make sure he has no way of escaping his room until he is fully discharged this time.'

Everyone nodded their heads as Sasuke swung Zoras over his shoulder and head out to Konoha Hospital.

 **As said before, the future chapter(s) will probably focus on explain the events that let up to this. Untill next time.**


End file.
